¡Error De Codigo! ¡Naruto & Co Salen!
by Lherien
Summary: La vida apesta para Sakura. A ella nomas le interesa los videojuegos. Cuando ella se apodera de uno raro, cosas misteriosas comiensan a suceder. ¡Los personajes salen al mundo real! ¿Qué va a hacer con todos ellos? ¿Especialmente el único Uchiha Itachi?
1. ¡Error!

**¡Hola! ¡Soy Dennizu y les quiero presentar una historia! Esta historia fue escrita en ingles primero. A mucha gente le encata leerla, pero como estaba solo en ingles no tanta gente de lugares donde solo hablan español podian disfrutar de ella tambien. ¡Haci que lo translede en español! Disculpen si mi español no es tan bueno. Si algien quisiera ser mi beta para esta historia, favor de dicirme. ¡ITASAKU! ¡WOO! ¡Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: ¡No soy dueña de NARUTO ni de sus PERSONAJES!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Uno: ¡Error!<strong>

Sakura… Haruno Sakura. Ese es el nombre de la chica de 17 años con brillantes ojos color esmeralda. Pelo corto del color de goma de mascar rosa que apenas toca sus hombros. Color de piel porcelana y por no hablar, una buena figura que tiene. Puede ser que le falta un poco de pecho, pero tenía un buen trasero y caderas. Piernas largas y perfectas y los brazos menudos. Siempre es buena en la escuela y siempre es la mejor de su clase. Ahora, algunas personas dirían "¡Maldita sea! Quisiera ser ella!" Pero hay algo que necesitan saber. Nadie estaba celosa de ella. En realidad, nadie se preocupaba por ella. Se puede esperar que ella sea una de las chicas populares, pero no lo es. Ella en realidad no tiene ningún amigo. Nadie para estar ahí por ella. Ni siquiera sus padres, ya que murieron en un accidente de coche cuando ella tenía cinco años. Desde entonces, nunca fue la misma. Ella no interactua con los demás. Odiaba la escuela, pero todavía asistia. Sólo había una cosa que realmente le encantaba sobre su vida. Y eso mis amigos, son sus video juegos… Sí, Sakura Haruno estaba obsesionada con ellos. Y así es como terminó ahí…

**o / _ \ o**

Sakura estaba caminando a su casa mirando la puesta del sol cuando se dio cuenta apenas de que era viernes. _"¡Diablos! No tengo nada que aser el fin de semana… debo ir a comprar otro videojuego supongo…" _Y con eso se dirigió a una calle llena de gente alegre. Hubo un festival de quién sabe qué, así que decidió buscar videojuegos que nunca ha poseído. Ella simplemente le encanta tratar nuevos videojuegos , las viejas versiones, extraños, algunos con acción, o romance, con aventuras, y casi cualquier cosa.

Ella se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño puesto con ... VIDEOJUEGOS! Fue rápidamente, y escaneo todos. Ya había visto la mayoría de ellos, pero se detuvo cuando ella notó uno que se veía muy interesante. Lo agaro y se quedó mirando la portada muy atentamente. -Naruto Shippuden?- murmuró ha ella misma. Había dos chicos en la parte delantera. Uno tenía el pelo rubio y amarillo, mientras que el otro tenía el pelo negro con un tinte de color azul.

Vio detras del videojuego y vio otros personajes. Era un videojuego muy viejo, ella podía decir por el diseño gráfico. ¡Sí, era viejo, pero parecía muy interesante para jugar! Sakura levantó la vista del juego de video para ver a una mujer extranjera muy antigua que la mirava fijamente.

-¿Cuánto cuesta este juego?- Sakura le preguntó agarrando su dinero.

-Eso será $100.- Ella dijo con firmeza.

Sakura dejó sus acciones en estado de shock, luego la miró por unos segundos. -¿Quiere decir como en dólares de EEUU?- preguntó Sakura.

-Correcto. No es cualquier videojuego. Se hizo una sola vez. El creador murió y no pudieron continuar con la production.. Él era mi hijo. Me dieron el único videojuego que hicieron. Es el que estas sosteniendo en tus manos.-

Sakura se quedo en silencio. Ella sabía cómo se sentía al perder a alguien especial. -¿No le gustaría quedarse con el en ves de venderlo?-

La anciana negó con la cabeza lentamente. -Yo soy una vieja ya. Yo ni siquiera se cómo usar una cosa así. Yo también estoy en la necesidad de dinero. Prefiero que tu lo compres en vez de tener a alguien que lo reciba tan pronto como muera y lo utilize como su propia idea por el dinero. Amí me parece que tu disfrutas de este tipo de cosas. Así que no me importaria.-

Sakura devolvió la mirada hacia abajo al videojuego. Sí, ella lo quería comprar. No sólo para disfrutarlo, sino también por la gran mujer que estaba de pie frente a ella sólo a unos pocos pies. Una vez más agarro a su dinero y se lo dio a la anciana.

**o / _ \ o**

Ahora en su apartamento, Sakura rápidamente obtuvo su sistema de videojuegos y comenzó a jugar con su nuevo juego de video. ¡A pesar de que era viejo la historia era tan interesante! No sólo eso, cada personaje tiene sus propias maneras de hacer las cosas y sus propios pensamientos. Todos ellos eran únicos. También le gustaba los gráficos visuales y los diferentes ataques y poderes que podía hacer con diferentes personajes. Ella estaba jugando el modo historia, por lo que habría partes a veces pequeñas, donde los personajes hablaban entre ellos.

Siempre fue su juramento tratar de pasar todo el juego en 24 horas tan pronto como ella se apoderava del juego. Así que eso fue exactamente lo que estaba tratando de hacer.

Relajó sus dedos cuando dos de los personajes empezaron a tener una conversación. Ella los miró con curiosidad. Se enteró de que ambos eran hermanos por el juego.

El llamado Uchiha Itachi era alto y delgado. Su pelo adorna maravillosamente alrededor de su rostro, que le daba un aspecto muy sexy y misterioso. Su pelo estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo que le quedaba bien. Hermosos ojos de color ónix que haría cualquier niña o mujer, incluso unos hombres desmallar. Sus pestañas eran largas y las líneas que estaban por debajo de sus ojos lo hacía parecer más mayor de lo que era. Sin embargo, todavía se veía hermoso.

Sakura se rió entre dientes, dandose cuenta de que estaba checando un personaje de ficción.

El otro, Sasuke Uchiha, tenía casi las mismas características. Sí, los mismos ojos de color ónix y un buen aspecto. El pelo negro, pero el de el era el que tenía un tinte de color azul. Era más bajo. Su cuerpo es más de un tipo musculoso que el de su hermano. Su cabello cubría los lados de su rostro y la parte de atrás los pelos se le paraban de un lado.

Casi tenía el mismo color de piel, pero Itachi era un tono más oscuro. Algo le llamó la atención después de sondear cada uno de ellos. El más alto, Itachi, se dio la vuelta sólo una fracción de la cabeza y miró directamente a los ojos esmeralda de Sakura. Derepente le sonrío.

Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta. Cerró los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir y volvio a mirar a la pantalla de su TV. Todo estaba normal. No habia un Itachi mirandola o sonríedole a ella.

-¿Qué demonios? Debo de tener sueño.- Pensó mientras miraba su reloj. Eran las 2:00 am. -¡Ehh! Todavía es temprano. ¡Voy a terminar esto pronto!-

Sakura siguió jugando hasta que se quedo dormida. Había sido un día largo para ella. Ella estaba acostada boca arriba en el sofá con la cabeza hacia arriba. Todavía estaba sentada en el suelo con su control remoto en sus manos.

Fue entonces cuando una sombra oscura se extiendio de la pantalla del televisor y coloco su mano en el suelo. La sombra poco a poco entró en la habitación donde estaba Sakura, y poco a poco se salio de la pantalla del televisor. Lo único que se podía ver era su figura y nada más. Eso fue hasta cuando abrió lentamente los ojos y revelo el color carmesí.

* * *

><p><strong>Porfavor diganme me si quieren que continue transladiendo esta histotia, o que pare. Lo estoy haciendo para ustedes, asi que si quieren que pare si lo voy hacer. La version de ingles esta mas advansada que esta. Asi que pueden echarle un vistaso para ellos que saben un poco de ingles. ^_^ ¡Dejen comentarios y si tienen una pregunta favor de decirmela! <strong>

**-Dennizu**


	2. Oh, Mi Kamisama!

**¡Yey! ¡Otro capítulo! ¡Sus cometarios me alegraron tanto que no pude esperar y empese immediatamente a transladar este chapter! Disculpen si mi español es malo.** **¡Por favor, disfruten y comenten! ¡ITASAKU WOO! ¡Estan de suerte, no mas agregue un chapter al de español y no el de ingles! ¡Oh! Quisiera saber desde donde leen esta historia. Porfavor no mas tengo curiosidad… haha… XD**

**Disclaimer: ¡NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAGES NO ME PERTENECEN! ¡No mas la idea!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo dos: Oh, Mi Kami-sama!<strong>

Poco a poco Sakura abrió los ojos, los rayos del sol fuertemente entrando por la ventana. Se levantó de inmediato, mirando a su alrededor. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación.

"_Cuando llegué aquí?" _Trató de recordar lo que hizo ayer. Se acordó que jugó con su videojuego y la sonrisa de Itachi, que la hizo estremecer.

"_Bueno, debe ser sonambulismo."_

Salió de su habitación hacia la sala. Se dio cuenta que su sistema de juego no estaba donde lo había 'dejado'.

"_¿En serio? Sonambulismo."_

Ella continuó caminando hacia la cocina confusa. Sabía que que era sonámbula, pero eso fue sólo cuando ella era pequeña, ya no… hasta ahora. Perdida en sus pensamientos no notó la figura oscura mirándola mientras se inclinaba imperceptiblemente en la pared de la cocina.

Sacó una ramen instantánea de su gabinete, cuando derepente..

-Buenos días, Sakura.

Detuvo su proceso de habrir la ramen por la voz fría y estoica. Ella levantó la cabeza hacia la direccion que había oído la voz. Allí estaba la figura que le habia sonreido la última noche.

Oh, pero eso no fue lo único extraño. ¡Era Itachi Uchiha! Pero, por supuesto, lo extraño es que… ¡él estaba dentro de su apartamento!

Esto era muy extraño. ¿Estaba aún dormida?

Sakura hizo lo que otros hacen en peliculas.

Ella se pellizcó…

Itachi se la quedó mirando con perplejidad pura. Pero, por supuesto, él no lo mostro…

-Wow… no pasó nada…- Sakura aún estaba congelada en su lugar. Ella cerró sus ojos verde esmeralda y luego ella se cacheteo a sí misma… dejandose una mejilla roja.

Abrió los ojos una vez más. No. Él todavía estaba allí.

Salió de la cocina, en dirección a su cuarto de baño. Ella entró y se dirigió hacia la ducha. Una vez que ella estaba en su lugar frente la regadera, predio el agua fría. ¡Estaba fría!

Todavía completamente vestida se salio y se dirigió a la cocina. Se puso de pie una vez más, a pocos metros del hombre que había visto. ¿Esto no era real, verdad?

Agua perezosamente caía al suelo mientras se dirigía hacia el cajón del los cuchillos. Agarro uno con el más agudo filo. Ella movió la mano con cautela hasta que coloco su dedo en la punta. Iba a añadir presión al dedo, pero de repente ya no tenía el cuchillo en la mano.

Alzó la vista hacia la figura que estaba a su lado. Sí. Él todavía estaba allí. No sólo eso. Había tomado el cuchillo y lo alejo lejos de ella.

-Deja de hacer eso. Soy real.- Él respondió sus pensamientos.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer. Su voz era tan real como su cuerpo y presencia.

-Oh.

Silencio…

Itachi suspiró. ¿Qué estaba pensando esta chica? Volvio a colocar el cuchillo en su sitio. Tan pronto como lo hizo le devolvió su atencíon a la niña llamada Sakura Haruno. Ella todavía estaba tiesa en su lugar. Pero también se dío cuenta de cómo la ropa se le pegaba a su cuerpo.

Él voltio la cara para no mirarla. -Creo que deberías ir a cambiarte de ropa.

Sakura volvió a la realidad tan pronto como oyó su voz impasible. Le envió escalofríos por la espalda, pero no estaba segura si era a causa de su voz o porque estaba empapada. Espera… ¿Qué? ¡ESTA MOJADA!

Recordó lo que había hecho y se quedó mirando a sí misma. Su ropa estaba súper apretada alrededor de ella dejando su figura mostrar más de lo que tenía que hacerlo. Gracias a Dios que no llevaba nada blanco! Bueno, no es como si era dueña de algo en ese color…

Su rostro se puso roja como una cereza cuando se dio cuenta que Itachi se había volteado hacia otro lado. La había visto. Rápidamente corrió a su habitación olvidándose de Itachi. Decidió tomar una ducha rápida, que era como una 1 hora para ella, para que no se resfríara.

Cuando termino de vestirse, volvió a la sala donde estaba sentado pacientemente Itachi.

_"Ok Sakura. Esto puede ser raro, pero tienes un personaje de videojuego ficticio sentado en tu sala. _¿_Tal vez cosplay? En cuanto a cómo manejar esto… _¡_Hagas lo que hagas no grites! A menos que el trate algo… Pero parece ser buena gente, así que se buena tambien, a menos que sea malo o algo… "_

Sakura respiró hondo y se puso delante del Uchiha.

-¿Puedes explicarme cómo en el mundo entraste dentro de mi casa?- Sakura le preguntó.

-Corrección. Este es un apartamento.- Itachi dijo.

Sakura frunció el ceño. -Lo que sea. Sigue siendo un lugar al que le llamo hogar. ¿Puedes por favor responder mi pregunta?-

Itachi miró a los ojos color bosque verde. -En efecto. Salí de la caja rectangular.-

-¿La TV?- Sakura le preguntó apuntando directamente a su televisor de plasma.

-¿Es eso lo que se llama? No tenemos cosas como esas en el lugar donde vivo.-

Ok, ahora las cosas eran cada vez más raras.

-¿Realmente no saliste de allí, verdad? Porque eso es imposible.

Itachi la miró sin emoción. -Mira niña. Como ya he dicho, salí de allí. No, no estoy mintiendo.- afirmó molesto.

Sakura arrugo su frente. Él la había llamado niña. Sí. Ella era una, pero por supuesto que era más un adolescente. ¡Pudo haberla llamado chica por lo menos! Entonces recordó que el la había llamado Sakura.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Itachi estaba esperando para discutir de nuevo, así que la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. -Revisé toda la casa y vamos a decir que vi algunos documentos y cosas así.

-Oh.

Silencio…

-¿Así que no estas haciendo cosplay?

Itachi gruño. -No sé tal cosa llamada cosplay, chica.

-Llámame Sakura. De todas formas, ¿por qué estás aquí, entonces? ¿No quieres volver al lugar donde vives?

-Hn.

Una vena salio en la cabeza de Sakura. _¿Qué se supone que significa eso?_-Itachi, si no me equivoco. ¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso?"

Itachi vio con satisfacción como la chica de pelo rosa se enfureció. -Vine porque quería. Planeo quedarme aquí un rato por lo que si no te importa voy a estar viviendo aquí con tigo.

Otra vena salio. -¿Oh, es eso? Siento decirte esto, pero tienes que irte!

Sabía que iba a hacerla más loca, pero todavía lo dijo.

-Hn.

Ahora, tres venas decoraban la cabeza de Sakura. -Escucha Uchiha, este es mi hogar donde obedezen mis reglas, así que haz lo que te digo. Y yo digo ¡FUERA!

-Mi plan es no hacer tal cosa.

-Oh. ¿Y por qué es eso?

Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de abrir y cerrar los ojos. Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca ,estaba contra la pared, Itachi sosteniendola. Había capturado las dos manos pequeña de Sakura en una de las suyas. -Porque yo soy más fuerte que tú, y yo puedo hacer eso.

Dijo con los ojos sangrando rojo. Luego sonrió.

La misma sonrisa que le había dado a Sakura ayer por la noche. Vio el miedo en sus ojos. Y luego se echó a reír. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué hizo eso?

Dejo ir sus manos y fue a sentarse en el cómodo sofá.

-Yo no te haría daño, aunque no me dejaras quedar.- Hizo una pausa por un momento. -Pero todavía me voy a quedar. A menos que quieras que vall al rededor atacando a cualquiera que se atreva a mirarme.- _"O, más bien matar", _pensó.

Él tenía razón. Él era su responsabilidad, ya que era su videojuego y salió de su TV. Suspiró en derrota.

-Está bien, pero todavía hay algunas reglas que debes obedecer.

-Está bien por mí.- _"Claro que no…"_

Sakura se quedó mirando al Uchiha con los brazos cruzados. -¿Cómo pudiste salir?- Ella realmente quería saber si era cierto.

-Te ví sentada aquí dormida y me pregunté qué pasaria si tocaba la pantalla que separa nuestros mundos. Ahora estoy aquí."

-¡Oh, tú fuiste el que me llevó a mi habitación!

-Correcto.

Ahora Sakura estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. -¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar aquí?

-No sé. Pero me gustaría quedarme lo más que pueda. No me gusta cómo se siente ser atrapado.

-Ok, supongo… tengo que ir a trabajar. Por favor quedate aquí. Si alguien toca la puerta no la habras y si-

-Yo sé cómo cuidar de mí mismo Sakura. Si pudiera apostar, yo diría que incluso más que tú.

Sakura frunció el ceño. -Está bien Uchiha. Lo siento por preocuparme.- y con eso ella salió de su apartamento.

* * *

><p><strong>No tanta acción, ne? De todas formas espero que les haiga gustado este capítulo a pesar de que era aburrido para mí… Gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron comentarios y los que añadieron esta historia como uno de sus favoritos. Comentarios muy apreciados! Si alguien tiene prguntas porfavor diganme. ¡Dejen cometarios! <strong>


	3. ¡Tener un Itachi Causa Problemas!

**Hello! ¡Estoy de regreso, y espero que les guste este chapter! Agradezcan a ChibiOkami200 por su review en recordarme que tenia que actualizar esta historia también. Todos los que dejaron un review, gracias. Oh, he escrito otra historia de itasaku que se llama WANTED! Pero esta en mi otro account de fanfictión. Soy gademi allí. Voy a subir todas mis historias en español allí, excepto Error de Codigo! Ósea, esta historia. Favor de dar un vistazo a mi historia WANTED! **

****Naruto no me pertenece, lamentablemente. TT_TT****

* * *

><p><strong>Code Error! Naruto &amp; Co. on the Loose!<strong>

**[+ ::]**

**Capítulo tres: ¡Tener un Itachi Causa Problemas!**

* * *

><p>Sakura no sabía qué esperar, pero estaba segura de algo. ¡No esperaba esto! ¡Su cocina era todo un desastre!<p>

La puerta de su horno de microondas estaba completamente abierta con quién sabe qué en el interior. Su tostadora tenia un plato pequeño, donde el pan debe de ir. Había comida salpicada en cada pared y platos sucios adornaban su fregadero.

Suspiró al ver el lugar. Tendrá que limpiar eso después. Se dirigió hacia su habitación cuando de repente la puerta del baño se abrió dejando escapar el vapor caliente e invadir el apartamento. Vio una figura en la entrada, fue entonces cuando se acordó. Ah, cierto, se había olvidado que era Itachi.

El vapor se subió dejando ver la figura de Itachi ser vista mas clara. Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron al ver la imagen frente a ella.

Allí, medio desnudo, estaba Itachi parado frente la puerta del baño con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura que cubría la parte baja de su cuerpo. En cuanto a la otra mitad… El agua caliente todavía deslizaba por el pecho musculoso de Itachi. Las gotitas de agua llovían por su agradable y definidos abdominales con un ritmo de paso que debía de ser ilegal. Su pelo ya había sido recogido en la misma cola de caballo que descansaba en su nuca, pero agua todavía escurría de ello, haciéndolo lucir mucho más sexy.

Itachi sintió una presencia entrar el apartamento. Por lo tanto, tan pronto que terminó su ducha, abrió la puerta para asegurarse de que no seria nadie más que Sakura. Levantó su perfecta ceja cuando se dio cuenta que la mirada de la pelirosa era siendo dirigida a su pecho en lugar de su rostro. Luego sonrió.

—¿Te gusta lo que vez, Sakura?— ronroneó.

Su sedosa voz asusto a Sakura haciéndola saltar de susto. Dirigió sus verdes ojos hacia los ojos negros de Itachi. —No me culpes, Uchiha. No creas que no he visto a nadie como tú. No seas pomposo. Además, si fuera como las otras chicas, ya estaría volviéndome loca y me estuviera arrastrándose hacia ti.

Ella se dirigía ala dirección de su habitación de nuevo hasta que recordó algo. —¿Itachi? ¿Por qué mi cocina era un desastre?

Itachi volteo a verla. —Traté de cocinar algo. No sabía cómo utilizar algunos elementos como te has dado cuenta. Iba a limpiar después de tomar una ducha—. Dijo sin inmutarse.

Sakura recordó otra cosa. —¿Qué ropa te pondrás?

El Uchiha levanto los hombros. —La misma que tengo— declaro.

—¿Dónde se encuentran?— ella pregunto.

—En la habitación disponible que tienes.

Sakura se dirigió a la habitación de invitados. Sí, tenia una, a pesar de que nadie la visitaba. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de la ropa que tenia Itachi. Tenía un manto negro que estaba adornado con nubes rojas. Sus pantalones eran negros, al igual que su camisa de redes de pesca, junto con otra camiseta.

Sakura frunció el ceño lo que parecía ser su millón vez de ese día. Itachi ciertamente no se pondrá esto.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a aquel en el que sus padres se quedaban en. Tan pronto como entró, el polvo la atacó. Tosiendo un poco, se dirigió al centro de la habitación donde se encontraban polvorientas cajas marrones. Busco por la caja que tenia las palabra PAPA marcadas en grandes letras rojas. Tan pronto que la encontró, la abrió y empezó su búsqueda de ropa para Itachi.

Por fin encontrando algo que le quedaría justo a Itachi, se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo de sus blue jeans. _"Tengo que limpiar la habitación…" _pensó mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella con un ruido sordo. La ropa de su padre podría quedarle a Itachi… o eso esperaba. Itachi nomás era más alto y más delgado y más musculoso y… ¡Bueno, ustedes entienden el punto!

Llegó hacia lo que ahora era la habitación de Itachi y entro la puerta sin aviso. Se había olvidado por completo que el Uchiha había apenas terminado su ducha.

Así que correcto. Quisiera anunciar que Sakura fue vista, de nuevo, escudriñando la sexy figura de Itachi Uchiha. Oh, pero esta vez vamos a decir que le faltaba un poco de ropa…

¡ESTA BIEN! ¡ESTABE TOTALMENTE DESNUDO! ¡YA! ¡¿FELICES?

Sakura sintió como toda su sangre corría rápidamente hacia su cara. ¡Estaba tan avergonzada! Ella se quedó petrificada en su lugar examinando su cuerpo, no sabiendo que hacer. Itachi se le quedó mirando, esperando que se fuera a gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones o que simplemente se desmayara. No hizo ninguno de los dos.

Sakura rápidamente se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a la puerta abierta. —¡Lo siento mucho, Itachi! ¡Yo no quería hacer eso!— Ella recordó entonces la ropa en sus manos. —¡M- mira! ¡Te he traído algo de ropa! ¡Espero que te quede! ¡Lavaré la que tienes!

Itachi esperaba con paciencia que la pelirosa le diera la ropa, cual todavía no hacia…—Sakura, me agradecería si me dieras la ropa.

Aunque ella no volteaba a verlo, podía sentir su maliciosa sonrisa de Uchiha. ¡Estaba disfrutando de su vergüenza!

_"¡Ese hijo de puta!"_

Aventó la ropa tras de ella, sabiendo perfectamente que el Uchiha la atraparía. —¡Lo siento!— se fue tan rápido como pudo.

* * *

><p><strong>~Más Tarde~<strong>

Itachi entró a la cocina, el olor de sopa miso invadió sus fosas nasales. Se dio cuenta de que la cocina había sido limpiada. Sakura sintió su presencia y giro hacia él, con todo olvidado de lo que había sucedido no hace mucho.

—Veo que te queda.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza. Se había dado cuenta también de que la ropa era ropa de hombre, por supuesto, pero no había visto a nadie más, aparte de Sakura aquí.

—¿De quién son?— pregunto.

Sakura colocó un plato con sopa sobre la mesa y le indicó a Itachi que se sentara. —Pertenecían a mi padre—. Itachi siguió callado, indicándole que continuara. —Mis padres murieron cuando era muy joven. Así que he estado viviendo sola desde entonces…— Sakura se perdió en su propio mundo.

—Hn.

—De todas formas, he estado pensando. Mi día libre es mañana, así que e planeado lo que vamos a hacer.

Itachi levantó una ceja elegante. _"¿Vamos?"_

—Iremos a comprarte algo de ropa para que no tengas que usar eso—. Agitó la mano hacia la dirección de Itachi o más bien a la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Itachi le dio una mirada que podría matar. —¿Qué tiene de malo con mi elección de ropa?

Sakura negó con la cabeza. —No tienen nada de malo, pero mencionaste que planeas quedarte más tiempo, ¿verdad? Así que tenemos que comprarte algo de ropa…

El rostro de Itachi volvió a un rostro estoico. Ella tenía razón. —Bien—. Y con eso dicho, bloqueo todos sus alrededores y sólo presento atención a su sopa.

Sakura se fue de la cocina rápidamente. Estaba tan cansada después de haber echo la cena y la limpieza de su cocina. Todo lo que quería hacer era ir a dormir en su suave y caliente cama.

* * *

><p><strong>~Día Siguiente~<strong>

Sakura se había levantado muy temprano para estar lista a tiempo. Ella tomó su rápida ducha y preparo el desayuno tanto para ella y Itachi. Puso panqueques en el centro de la mesa para que pudieran compartir. Había hecho muchos, por supuesto por que no sabía cuántos Itachi comería, ella nunca había tenido un visitante antes.

Tan pronto que puso dos tazas de leche sobre la mesa, Itachi entró por la puerta principal de su apartamento. Ella se sorprendió. —¿Itachi, de dónde vienes?

Se detuvo delante de la mesa de la cocina. —Entrenamiento.

—¿Entrenamiento? ¿De dónde?"

Alzo los hombros. —El parque.

Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron. —¿No atrajiste atención, verdad?

—No.

Sakura suspiró. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo el aliento. —Ok, vamos a comer y luego vamos al centro comercial.

Itachi la miró sin comprender. —¿Centro comercial?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza mientras echaba jarabe en sus panqueques. —Es un lugar donde tienen montones y montones de tiendas todas juntas en una. Veras a lo que me refiero.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza y él también empezó a comer panqueques después de lavarse las manos.

* * *

><p><strong>~En el centro comercial~<strong>

Había gente por todo el lugar. Algunos eran extranjeros, otros eran de allí, y otros nomás andaban visitando el lugar. Varias luces decoraban cada tienda haciéndose diferente de las demás. Elementos caros decoraban cada tienda. Había productos que Itachi mismo nunca había visto antes. Ah, pero la cosa que él y Sakura notaron mas era el numero de chicas que perseguían detrás de ellos.

Rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, bajas, altas, gorditas, flacas y todas ellas se comían a Itachi con la mirada.

Lo odiaba. En Konoha había tenido también algunas fans, pero en el centro comercial se sentía atrapado. ¡Él no podía utilizar sus técnicas en ellas! Él frunció el ceño. ¡Oh, cómo deseaba usar su sharingan en ellas! Para calmarse, comenzó a imaginar el sufrimiento de todas sus fans con su poder. Sonrió a sus malos pensamientos.

Sakura se detuvo en la entrada de una tienda llamada Hot Topic. —Itachi, ¿qué tal si checas esta tienda?

Itachi fue traído de vuelta al mundo real, con la voz de Sakura. Volteo a ver la tienda que Sakura estaba viendo en ese momento.

Oh no. ¡Él de ninguna manera va a entrar ahí! Sus ojos ónix observaban toda la tienda. ¡Kami, que bastardo usaría ese tipo de cosas!

Itachi giro hacia Sakura. —No esperas que _yo _vaya dentro de _esa _tienda _contigo_, ¿verdad?

Sakura negó con la cabeza. —No, _tu _vas a ir _allí _adentro _solo_. Tengo algunos negocios que atender.

Itachi fulmino con la mirada. Pero por supuesto, el no quería volver dentro de la caja llamada televisión. Relajó su mirada en un gesto y caminó dentro de la tienda.

—¡Ahorita regreso por ti!— Sakura gritó, después se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia quién sabe dónde.

* * *

><p><strong>~Con Sakura~<strong>

Sakura se había ido del centro comercial hace treinta minutos. En realidad tenía que hacer algo realmente importante que relacionaba con Itachi.

Se acercó a un callejón oscuro y se detuvo ante una puerta que parecía igual a las paredes de ladrillo que lo rodeaba.

Toco la puerta.

No hubo respuesta.

—Soy Haruno— lo dijo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que la persona en el interior pudiera escuchar.

La puerta se abrió lentamente produciendo un sonido chirriante. —¿Haruno?

—Sí. Sakura Haruno.

La puerta fue abierta revelando a un hombre con el pelo corto y oscuro grisáceo oscuro. Él sonrió, tan pronto que vio a Sakura.

—Hola. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi. Desde que Haruno-sama…—su voz se fue apagando.

Sakura se inclinó sonriendo. —Me alegro de que se recuerde. Si no hubiera, podría haber recibido un disparo.

El hombre soltó un bufido. —Es cierto. De todas formas, que te trae por aquí? Nunca me imaginé volver a verte.

—Bueno, tengo que pedirle un favor. ¿Todavía hace documentos de identidad falsos, certificados de nacimiento y esas cosas?

El hombre levantó la ceja corta con curiosidad. —Lo hago. Pero yo no entiendo por qué te gustaría ese tipo de se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo.

—Bueno, verás… Un amigo mío se escapó de casa, y no trajo a ninguno de sus datos con él. Así que le gustaría conseguir un trabajo y… El también vive muy lejos para ir a buscar los originales. ¿Puedes por favor hacer unos por mí?— Ella le sonrió haciéndole ojos de cachorro.

El hombre la miró con recelo. Luego suspiró. —Está bien, pero estará listo en media hora, si quieres asintió con la cabeza y entró tras el hombre de baja estatura que era tan amable con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>~En el centro comercial… Una vez más~<strong>

Itachi miraba a la chica adolescente que estaba silenciosamente coqueteando con él. Ella le guiñaba el ojo y rozaba su mano con la del el 'accidentalmente' mientras buscaban ropa.

Si fuera por él, la muchacha ya estaría muerta, ni siquiera la dejaría tocarlo, pero len este mundo de humanos, el tenia que actual 'normal'.

Casi, por poquito, estaba a punto de saltar a la chica rubia, hasta que vio un destello de color rosa correr dentro de la tienda.

Se acercó rápidamente a la pelusa de color rosa y dejo atrás a una rubia con el ceño fruncido. —Sakura—. Saludó. ¡Hasta incluso puso su brazo sobre los pequeños hombros de Sakura!

Guió a la chica de pelo rosa rápidamente fuera de la tienda mientras sonreía ante la reacción de la rubia.

¡Vapor podría ser visto salir de su cabeza!

Estaban a una distancia segura cuando Itachi dejo ir de la pelirosa. Ella inmediatamente lo miró con una ceja levantada. —¿Qué te pasa, Uchiha?

Itachi fulminó con la mirada. Ella tenía la culpa de que estaba siendo visto como un pedazo de carne por todas las chicas que lo rodeaban por lo menos unos quince metros. Pero ella era la razón que el estaba a salvo de ser atacado por todas las chicas que lo miraban desde cincuenta metros.

—Nada. ¿Has terminado con tus negocios?

—¡Oh! Sí, lo siento me tomó un poco de tiempo. Y…— ella parpadeó —¿…la ropa?

—No me gusta el sabor de estos seres humanos. ¿No hay ropa normal o que?

Sakura puso un delicado dedo en su barbilla, concentrándose en sus pensamientos. Estaban en el centro comercial en este momento. Casi todas las prendas tenían su logotipo en sus camisetas, como Hollister y American Eagle.

Pero él no tenía que comprar a la fuerza ropa de aquí. ¿Verdad?

—Está bien. Vamos a ir a Walmart entonces—. Terminó con una sonrisa sincera.

* * *

><p><strong>~En Walmart~<strong>

Tanto Sakura e Itachi se encontraban en la sección de hombres en Walmart. Itachi se sentía más cómodo aquí. Sí. Locas fans aún lo miraban, pero no se acercaban a él. También la ropa que vendían aquí era normal y eso le gustaba.

—He terminado.

Sakura levantó la vista de la revista Shonen Jump para cumplir con la mirada del Uchiha. Miró el bulto de ropa que sostenía. Mayoría de las camisas eran negras, con la excepción de unos pocos que eran de un azul oscuro. Era lo mismo con los pantalones y pantalones de deporte que tenia.

Ella ignoro su gusto de ropa. No era como si ella tenia un mejor dicho en ropa.

Agarró una revista de video juegos y se dirigió al mostrador. Una vez allí, puso su revista y cogió la ropa de Itachi, que se los entregó con cuidado. La chica de caja había escaneado los objetos de un flash.

Sakura esperaba con paciencia a que la chica que era alrededor de su edad le mencionara la cantidad total que tendría que pagar, pero la niña nunca dijo nada. Ni siquiera la volteo a ver. Ella estaba boquiabierta mirando a Itachi. Sakura esperó, pero todavía no recibía una respuesta.

Itachi estaba desesperándose. Quería irse, ahora, y esta chica no hacia más fácil el trabajo. Así que hizo lo que tenía que haber echo.

—Mira, niña. Tenemos cosas importantes que hacer. Así que si no te importa hacer tu trabajo bien voy a tener que ir a hablar con tu administrador. Así que si no te importa, por favor, no seas mas de un molesto de lo que ya haz sido.

A pesar de que él lo dijo con frialdad las palabras sonaba siniestras.

—E-e-eso será… un t-total de ¥2100…

Sakura apenas alcanzo a oír el suave murmuro. Ella tomó el dinero y se lo entregó con una sonrisa de 'lo-siento-mucho'.

Tanto ella como Itachi salieron de la tienda con rapidez. Sakura no se había dado cuenta que sostenía el aliento hasta que estaban caminando en el estacionamiento repleto de gente.

—¿Qué demonios?— Sakura gritó mientras miraba al hombre a su lado.

Él la miró por el rabillo de sus ojos —Simplemente le di una lección.

—¿Sólo darle una lección? ¡La pobre chica parecía un zombie! ¡Su cuerpo estaba allí, pero su mente parecía estar en otro lugar! ¡Su mirada era fría! No me extrañaría que esta noche en las noticias pasen un documental diciendo 'Adolescente se suicida después de ser llamada una molesta por el hombre de sus sueños. Amigos cercanos, dijeron que notaron un cambio drástico en su comportamiento después de asistir a un hombre con el pelo negro oscuro y una adolescente con el pelo rosa.'

Una mueca se formo en sus labios. —¡Uchiha, si me entero que los policías avecinando mi apartamento me aseguraré de que te patee tan duro que vas a pensar que empezaste tu período!

Itachi frunció el ceño. —No pienses que eres la única con el pelo rosa en este mundo. Y si te atreves a tocarme, me aseguraré de que nunca toques tus video juegos—. Sonrío a la reacción de la pelirosa.

Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron. El instinto le hizo ocultar sus brazos detrás de su espalda. Entonces se dio cuenta de la sonrisa del malvado Uchiha. Ella gruño.

Pero después, se compuso, recordando lo que había planeado para él mañana. Ella sonrió por dentro con una sonrisa maliciosa. ¡Oh lo que le esperaba!

Itachi notó la compostura de Sakura componerse rápidamente. Ella no mostraba ninguna emoción, pero no podía competir con el maestro de la impasibilidad. Es por eso que se dio cuenta del brillante destello que adornaban sus ojos esmeralda.

No sabía para qué era, pero sabía que había que tener cuidado.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí tienen. Por favor dejen sus reviews y lean mi historia WANTED! En mi otro account. Soy gademi allí. Perdón por mi malo español. Gracias por leer.<strong>


End file.
